


The Force That Binds Us

by mizzizzblack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzizzblack/pseuds/mizzizzblack
Summary: Rey senses there is something more between her and Kylo Ren and takes the opportunity of being alone in the lift to see if he felt it too.This is an alternate ending to the elevator scene in The Last Jedi. It picks up directly after she says "You'll turn. I'll help you."





	The Force That Binds Us

Rey closed her eyes, bending the force to her will as she brought the lift they were in to a stop.

“What are you doing?” Ben said as an angry but curious expression crossed his face.

“In the hut… the last time we were together… I felt something. Before Luke broke our connection I sensed that there was something more between us.” She stepped closer to him. “I think you felt it too.”

He looked down at her, his intense gaze searching her eyes. She lifted up her bound hands and he staggered, unsure of her advances. It made her sad that he was still defensive towards her. After the moment they shared in the hut, she was sure that she would never want to harm him ever again.

Rey took another slow step towards him. Her gaze was steady and she held her open hands just above her waist as she moved close enough to touch him. Unable to do much with her hands, she grabbed onto his belt. She watched her own hands unclip the buckle, letting it fall to the floor.

She looked up at him, testing his reaction. He said nothing but stared down at her with burning eyes. His fists were clenched at his sides. She moved her hands up higher over his chest which moved with each heavy breath.

She began to slip her fingers into the opening of his tunic and wished that he would remove her binders.

“The binders stay on” he growled.

She pulled the corner of her lip up into a slight smirk, knowing that he was looking into her mind. She looked inside of his and found the courage within herself to continue. His eyes focused on her lips and then back up to her eyes.

She placed her palms against his chest and could feel how hard it was beneath the thin undershirt material.

His breath quickened under her fingers and she let her hands glide down to his waist.

She pulled at the undershirt to untuck it from his trousers.  As she slipped her hand into the shirt and touched his bare skin, he breathed a sound that could have been a purr.

It was as if he had finally given in. He pulled her into him by her waist and nuzzled his face down into her hair.

“Rey…” he sighed

She leaned back to look up into his eyes. He held her gaze and lifted his gloved hand up to touch her face.

The smooth feel of the leather glided over her cheek, and then he brushed his fingers over her lips. She parted them slightly and closed her eyes.  All of her senses heightened and the cool leather left fire across her skin as it traced her lips.

He pulled her lower lip down with his finger and she could taste the leather. She closed her mouth around him and bit the tip of the glove as he removed his hand.

Just as she let the glove fall from her mouth his lips were on hers. The kiss was aggressive as he consumed her. He took her bottom lip into his mouth and bit down until she let out a lovely hiss.

The sound of her only encouraged him more as he kissed her deeper. For a moment, nothing else existed. Just the feel of each other’s touch, the taste of their lips. They would never have to be alone again.

He leaned back for air, panting from the depth of their kiss. His eyes looked back and forth into each of her eyes.

She hooked her fingertips under the top of his trousers and began to lower herself to her knees. She looked up at him, waiting to see if he would protest. His eyes were locked onto hers. He pursed his lips inward and then exhaled a heavy breath as she began to pull his trousers down.

She marveled at his length, the tip of him glistened with need for her. She wanted to taste him and she leaned in, touching her tongue to him. The lights in the lift flickered and she smiled to herself.

She licked up and down the shaft until finally taking him into her mouth. He groaned and reached out to grab the hair behind her left ear. She looked up at him and he was looking down at her, hungry for more.

She proceeded to move up and down his length, going as deep into her throat as she dare. She trailed her tongue back up and let her lips pucker around the tip until she finally released him.

He pulled her hair slightly and she looked up at him. He looked as if he were about to lose control and suddenly she was no longer kneeling on the floor.

He had whirled her around and pressed his body into hers with her back against the wall. His left hand pinned her bound hands over her head. He leaned into her neck. She could feel his hot breath moving over her, teasing her. The smell of his hair in her face was intoxicating. She leaned back, opening her throat to him as he sucked at her neck.

He leaned back to look into her eyes. They moved back and forth searching each of hers.

_I want everything with you._

It startled her that she heard his voice so clearly when she was sure that his lips hadn’t moved. She knew that they could feel what the other was feeling, but she didnt know that this connection would allow them to communicate without words. He was always teaching her everything that she never knew was possible.

_I want it too._

He relaxed his grip on her wrists and moved them over his head to rest around his neck. He removed his other glove then moved his hands across her chest, opening the fabric to expose her breasts. He planted a gentle kiss there and then another building up the anticipation again.  

She could hear tearing sounds as he impatiently removed everything in his way. The heat flowed through them as he moved his hands around the skin at her waist and gripped her hips. He moved in closer and she could feel his hardness pressed up against her. He lifted her up and she moved her legs to wrap around his waist.

He held her in his arms as he lowered them both down to the floor. She lay with her back down and her arms above her head. He hovered over her with an amused and dangerous look in his eyes. She could feel him unhooking the belt at her waist. Her insides twitched with anticipation.

He reached his hand down and his fingers found the wet heat that bloomed between her thighs. He moved over her with ease making small circular motions over her nub and she threw her head back in complete bliss. He was kissing her neck again, relishing every sound that she made. He slipped two fingers deeper inside her and curved them to reach the perfect spot. She let out a moan as each wave of pleasure rippled through her.

“Ben…”

He stopped his movements and leaned back, taking in the sight of her.  She was breathless and he watched as her chest moved up and down.  He moved his hand behind her knee and removed her boots one by one. He held her gaze as he slowly slipped her leggings down her legs. She was almost completely bare to him now and she pulled her knees together shyly.

He smirked as he moved in closer. He placed a kiss low on her belly and then moved upward, leaving a trail of small kisses over her. He was worshiping every inch of her body. When he came to her breasts he closed his mouth around one and nibbled gently. She cried out and gripped at his clothes. He leaned up and pulled his tunic and shirt from his body.

When he leaned back down he trailed his right hand down over her knee and parted her legs. He moved himself in between her and looked up at her face to read her eyes. She moved her hands to her chest and with a swift wave of his hand the binders fell away. She stretched her arms down to pull him up to her and kissed him passionately. She laced her fingers into his hair and then moved them slowly down his back pulling him against her.

She felt his hard length press against her folds. She gripped him tighter to tell him that she was ready. He thrust into her and groaned against her lips. The lift shuddered and the lights flickered as she lost all control.

He pumped into her with slow, deliberate strokes. She dug her nails into his back. He groaned against her, the pain brought an energy to him that caused him to pump faster and faster. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.  He was everywhere, consuming every bit of her and she couldn’t get enough of it.

Her pleasure built inside of her until she was desperate for release. Her walls closed down on him and he groaned with each thrust.

Relief washed over her and she could feel him spilling himself inside her. His thrusts slowed to a stop. She looked up into his eyes. He was leaning over her, trembling. She brought him in closer to her and he rested his face against her neck. He planted one more small kiss on her neck and then whispered into her ear.

“I know what I have to do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction and was originally something I just wrote for myself to get out of my system right after the first time I saw the movie. I really hope you like it.
> 
> Special Thanks to the girls in Thirst Order and Reylo Trash for giving me the confidence and encouragement to post this for everyone else to read.


End file.
